


木马｜续

by milk_milky



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_milky/pseuds/milk_milky
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 14





	木马｜续

-  
中午放饭休息，突然被助理叫上房车的我脑袋还有些懵。他就半椅在床上，穿着一件宽大的白色印花T恤，双腿微微张着，下体竟一丝不挂。

看见我来了，他放下手里的剧本，不经意地蹭起衣服的边沿，春光乍泄，露出我朝夕向往的美好。

应是刚刚沐浴完，空气中还弥漫着橘子果酱的香甜，那天我也闻见了，气味缠绕在他身旁，就像是一块儿可口的奶油蛋糕，等着主人品鉴。

皮带解到一半便被他伸手制止，拉着我跪在他的脚边。“下午还有戏呢。” 张艺兴一个眼神便能颠倒众生，可他却学不会怜悯世人，和上次一样，我只是他解决欲望的工具人罢了。

但我乐在其中，虔诚地捧起他的器物，轻啄起来，感受他在我嘴里逐渐变得滚烫。手也不闲着，按摩着他那因为尺寸太长而露在空中不被照顾的根部。

他似乎毫不避讳车外会不会有人听见，就像是夜莺在高歌，随着我舔舐的律动而发出甜尼的呻吟，让我有种主宰神灵的虚荣感。

我被他的淫叫冲昏了头脑，卖力地舔弄泉眼，试图吮吸出圣水，以求救赎。后穴的黏液先一步流了出来，印在床单上，开出了妖艺的花朵。

我停下嘴里动作，窥视着他那迷人的洞穴，一张一合好像正在呼吸的新生婴儿，忍不住戳了戳他的穴口。

他本能的拒绝，但即使他寒来暑往的健身，也抵不过我长年扛摄像机的力气。自知来硬的不行，马上又变了嘴脸向我撒娇，“老师，今天真不行，我等会儿有戏呀。” 软软的尾音拖得极长，明知他是小狐狸，我也甘心上钩。

“我不脱裤子。” 得到了我的承诺，他略微放松了大腿，我趁机将他双腿分开搁在我肩上。穴口的起伏仿佛在邀请我进入，看得我喉咙发紧。

“啊啊———” 为了听这一声浪叫，纵使死在石榴裙下我也乐意至极。我敢肯定，他从未被舌头入侵，因为这是不同于以往的天籁之音，没有刻意的卖弄，娇媚中带了些许紧张，床单也被他捏得皱巴巴。

像是得到鼓励，我模仿着性器的进入，用粗糙的舌尖搅弄着他的甬道，刺探他温润的软壁，搜刮着他的所有甜液，试图将他吸净。

张艺兴只觉得每个细胞都像被电流涌过，最终打向他的前端，他开始自己去抚慰被冷落的性器。

手机不合时宜地响了起来，他想推开我的头，此时我怎会舍得离开，无奈只得示意我动作小一点。

“怎么这么早就去现场了？”  
电话那头传来不容置疑的责问，谁敢用这样的语气对大明星说话，他也不恼，压着嗓子眼的细吟说道，  
“妆发…嗯……要搞好久呢。” 我故意啃咬着他的花穴，逗趣地看着他涨红难忍地脸颊。  
“开门。”

张艺兴吓得猛地把我踢开，站起身询问电话那头的男人，抱着一丝侥幸这只是玩笑话。

“快点。”随之而来的是车门处的敲门声。他慌张地把我推进浴室里，千叮咛不要出声。我纳闷他在怕什么。

来不及穿好衣裤，就这样打开了车门，他乖顺极了，就像是挂在树上的小考拉，从男人进来的那一刻起，就紧紧贴着。

我从门缝中看清了来人，有些吃惊，转念一想倒也在情理之中。lay有一个很有名的采访，说什么如果能遇见“自己”，他会把最好的都给他。他们被偷拍到好几次同框，大家都以为两人是高山流水遇知音，惺惺相惜。

在我看来，张艺兴就是第二个lay，专业领域毫不含糊，做事不计成本，还喜欢死磕到底，同样是内娱大气层般的存在，同行对他们是又敬又恨。

lay好像对张艺兴裸着下身的事情见怪不怪，床单的水渍印证了刚刚发生的事情。“怎么？在酒店不够刺激吗？一个人在房车上玩？”

“帮帮我。” 两人都是圈内出了名的洁身自好，原来早就搞在一起，互取安慰。

只见lay熟练的从储物柜里抽出做一副做手术用的一次性外科手套，蹲在艺兴下面，像是在反复检查什么。

从我的视角，刚好能看见艺兴的正脸，眉眼清晰可见地闪过一丝失望。  
“衣服脱了。” 他乖乖照做，两团嫩肉巍巍颤颤挺在胸前。

他招招手就可以得到一切，现在却站在那儿任人摆弄，我不解他的委曲求全，更气愤lay凭什么这么对我们的圣女玛利亚。

可很快情欲就冲走了我的愤怒，lay站在艺兴身后，在他耳边吹着气，手掌也不闲着在他的腰迹游走，惹得艺兴止不住哆嗦，他怕痒，可他却不会反抗，忍受着身后男子对他的凌迟。

艺兴整个人都暴露在我眼前，我想我眼睛应该都看得发红，lay的手掌终是隔着那层冰冷的橡胶，覆上了艺兴的软桃，手指不顾后果地掐着他的乳尖。

残忍的手法伴随着他痛呼的尖叫，刺激着我的感官，想象着游走在他身上的手是我的。lay贴在他的脸庞不知说了什么，艺兴整个人僵在他怀里，突然好像失了重心，直往下缩。

lay强行把他拉起来站好，维持着刚刚的姿势，手掌死捂住艺兴的嘴巴，把他头往后拉，雪白的脖颈被迫前伸，像只待割的小羊。

我看不清他的脸，但也能清晰感受到他的绝望，lay没有肏他，只是用自己的手指反复搅弄他的花穴。

他的脚都站不稳了，嘴里传来的嘤咛好似都有了哭腔，我在这狭窄烦闷的浴室里看得动情，顾不上艺兴是不是真的不适，自顾自地解决着自己的欲望。

外面持续了好久，终于一声呜咽，艺兴喷涌而出，瘫软在lay的怀里瑟瑟发抖。lay把他放在床上，脱下手套甩在一旁就准备离去，像是想起了什么，停在浴室门口戏谑地说道，“你输了。”

确认人已经走了，我蹑手蹑脚走到他跟前。下身泥泞一片，胸前红肿得厉害，仿佛都能滴出血来，明天怕是要紫了。

“滚出去。” 他蜷成一团，侧着身不让我看，总感觉哪里不对，强迫他转过来对着自己。他今天还没来得及化妆，眼泪挂在脸上，圆溜溜像一颗白煮蛋被蒙上了水汽。

眼里的委屈看得我心都疼了，悔意席卷了我的大脑，刚刚若是我再仔细一点，或是发觉了不对劲立刻做出反应，我爱的人也不至于藏在这儿偷偷哭泣。

我把他搂在怀里等他平复情绪，过了好一会儿他突然回过神似的看着我，冷冷地说着上我。

纵使我再傻，也知道这是气话，刚刚在lay面前就像是陷入热恋的少女的他，在和lay闹脾气罢了，可我哪儿顾不得这么多，从那天起，我无时无刻不在想着他在我身下承欢的模样。得到应许，就如脱了弓的箭，再哭闹我也停不下了。

衔住我日思夜念的小嘴，嘴角还残留着泪水，有点咸，但也盖不住他口腔的香甜。从下巴到喉结，留下我的专属印记。

“别碰那儿，好疼。” 我恋恋不舍地跳过他的软桃，滑向肚脐，舔弄他的小洞，他痒得直打哆嗦，汗毛肉眼可见的直立了起来，性器也在我的挑逗下再次举起。

“戴…戴套啊啊……” 他喊迟了一步，我已经把着他的胯骨，将自己的阴茎送了进去，“疯子，你这个疯子！” 他在我身下乱踢，可精虫上头，根本没法停止，我压着他毫无章法地顶撞，混乱中摸索着他的秘密花园。

爱到动情，花穴骤然紧缩，娇喘声不断传来，我曾变态地分离了他自作曲的人声轨道，他的嘤咛就是世间最完美的催情剂，可那毕竟是录音室里的做戏，真正动情的床底之音任谁听了都在劫难逃。

我放缓步调，轻轻地磨蹭着他的敏感点，他按捺不住，开始自己把臀往上送，欲求不满的模样为如此动人，一去一来，默契得不像是第一次契合。

“再…再深一点…嗯…啊啊…深…一点…lay……” 那句lay一下子把我从云颠抛下，从始至终我不过是别人的替身，我摆正他的脸让他看着我，“我是谁？” 

突然停下动作令他本就酸软的花穴更加空虚无力，后穴还下意识地收缩挤压着我的阴茎，我气坏了，冲着他已经受伤的乳尖又是一顿拨弄，“我是谁！？”

他痛得嗷嗷叫，神志清醒了些，“我不要了，不要了，你滚，滚啊啊啊——” 我发狂似的试图把他钉在我的性器上，强迫他看着我，看清是我，在这狭小的空间里取悦他，在兵荒马乱中结束了这场荒唐的性事。

-  
“他有洁癖，每次都会带着医用手套，时间久了，我闻见那股橡胶味就想吐，有时候我会怀疑自己是不是太脏了，不然他怎么就不愿意碰我呢？”

“那我就故意去钓别人，但也只是打打嘴炮，小秘书会给他通风报信，他听说了就会来找我，好像只有在那一刻，我才能感受到他对我的在乎。”

“他检查我身体的时候，就猜到你躲在门后了，他逼着我正对着你的方向，被他指奸，是在惩罚我，更是在惩罚他自己。他就是这样一个别扭的孩子。”

我听得背颈发凉，任何安慰的话都显得苍白无力，不自量力地想要带他逃离这场病态的爱恋，“我带你走吧，他没有后台，不能把你怎样。”

“是啊，他孤零零的，只有我，而我爱他。”

-  
-  
-


End file.
